


For never was a story more woe than this of Sansa and her Jon

by Aurorajns



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cousin Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Angst, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorajns/pseuds/Aurorajns
Summary: Title inspired by Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet.Sansa and Jon. Love and loss.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

"Good morning honey, did you sleep well?" Catelyn asks Sansa when she enters the kitchen.

"Yes mother." Sansa presses a sweet kiss to her mother's cheek and makes a move to grab a plate. Satisfied after she fills it with eggs and bacon she pretends to listen to her mother's plans for Christmas while she eats her breakfast. The Stark kids visited every year for Christmas. Sansa, Arya and Robb moved out of their parents' house years ago, after they graduated from University. Sansa lives in a small apartment above her little boutique, here at Winterfell. Everyone stayed at Winterfell after graduation as they felt like they did not fit in anywhere else.

"Of course Robb and Jon will be here today, they worked until last night-" Her mother continues rambling and this time Sansa perks up at the mention of Jon.

Jon. Her cousin.

_Jon, her really sweet, kind, hot cousin. Jon, the cousin she has a terrible crush on. Jon, the cousin she kissed last week after she had a shitty day and visited his pub._

He pushed her away of course and she ran, like the coward she is, not wanting to see the disgust on his face.

Sansa is screwed. She was not famous for making right decisions but she does not think she had ever messed up this bad before. If it was any other time of the year she could avoid him. But no, it had to be Christmas, when they were all living in the same house.

"Sansa are you okay?" She hears her mother's worried voice.

"What?"

"I asked you a question, did you not listen to a word I said?" Her mother seems to be getting angry as more minutes pass and Sansa stands there not knowing the answer to the question she had not heard.

"I am sorry mother. The shop has been a lot recently and I am really stressed about these new designs..." Sansa makes up an excuse on the spot because Catelyn would have a stroke if she knew that her perfect little daughter daydreamed about her cousin.

"Well I asked you if you have gotten everyone a present. If you need anything we can go to the mall." Her mother exclaims with a warm smile.

"I have everything, don't worry." Sansa says and lowers her head so she won't have to look her mother in the eyes. Shame takes over her as her mind had drifted to Jon once again. Her mother and father are the best parents she could ask for. They would be immensely disappointed if they ever found out that Sansa is in love with Jon.

"Oh that must be Robb and Jon." Her mother assumes and she stands up after she hears a car in the driveway, ready to welcome her son and nephew. Sansa only manages to feel more ashamed and nervous. She is not ready to face Jon. She is not ready to see the disgust in his eyes. She is not ready for him to avoid her and treat like she is nothing.

"Mom we're here!" Robb's voice calls out the moment he opens the door and her mother runs to greet him and Jon.

Sansa stays in the kitchen, waiting, dreading.

"There is breakfast if you want. I know you boys are probably tired." Sansa hears her mother's sweet voice as she approaches the kitchen.

"Thank you aunt Cat. You are a savior." Jon says.

"Little sister, how I've missed you." Robb, dramatic as always, makes his way to hug Sansa tightly.

"You saw me a week ago. Get off me." Sansa pushed him off but not before giving him a sunny smile and a kiss on the cheek. She loves Robb dearly.

"Well where have you been this last week. We used to see each other every day." Robb complains.

"I had a busy week and I was stressed." Sansa explains and looks at Jon. He has his back to her, filling his plate with breakfast and she can see how tense he is. He did not even say a word to her. She lets out a sigh at the thought of never speaking to Jon again.

She gets up before Robb can say another word to her and goes upstairs to her room. She feels like crying and she will not do that in front of half her family.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Arya asks. Sansa did not even realize that she was in her room.

"Working." She answers as she sketches another dress.

"You've been working for months, take a break. It's Christmas." 

"It's not Christmas yet." Sansa turns to look at her sister with a smile.

"Dinner is ready." Arya says with a smirk and leaves her alone.

Sansa sighs and makes her way downstairs. She cannot avoid him forever. _They are family._ Even as she reminds that to herself everytime she thinks of him she can't deny her feelings. This sickening attraction that she has for him, even if she does not find it sickening at all when she touches herself at night and she moans his name.

Maybe she is crazy.

She sits down beside Arya. Jon is right across from her and every time she looks at him she finds his head lowered down. He would not even look her in the eye.

Sansa did not say a word throughout dinner. She is watching a movie with Arya now, not really paying attention, and again she is contemplating her life decisions.

"I am going to sleep." She says and Arya hums, too interested in what she watches to say anything to her.

Sansa falls to her bed and starts crying.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Sansa woke to hear knocking on her door.

She gets off her bed and gasps when she opens the door to see Jon on the other side. He pushes her in quickly so he can get inside and locks the door.

"What are you doing?" Sansa whispers angrily.

"We need to talk." Jon says and she knows that this is the last time she would talk to him. Best case scenario, he keeps what she did a secret and avoids her for the rest of his life.

"Jon I am so sorry-"

"Why did you do it?" He cuts off her apology.

"What?"

"Was it because you were drunk? Did you want to get over someone?" He asks and she sees the anger in his eyes.

"No! You have it all wrong. I was not drunk, I was not trying to get over anyone. I-" She stops talking before she says something stupid. She does not want to ruin her family.

"Tell me the truth." He demands and takes a step towards her. Sansa shakes her head as tears threaten to spill out of her eyes. She has been crying a lot recently.

"Tell me." He says gently and moves even closer to her. He places his hand on her cheek and lifts her head. Their eyes are locked and she can see his drifting to her lips. She takes a sharp intake of breath and before she knows it he is kissing her with a burning passion that leaves her weak in the knees. His lips are bruising against hers and as she moves her hands to grip his back she can feel his muscles rippling when he picks her up to throw her on the bed.

His lips trail down to her neck and Sansa feels like she is floating. Her eyes are closed and a smile takes over her lips. She feels herself getting wet with every touch of Jon's lips on her skin.

She lets out a moan after he sucks on a spot close to her ear.

"Please Jon. I want you." She finally tells him. 

Her desire has clouded her mind. She can't think straight when Jon's hands and lips are everywhere. 

"Tell me what you need Sansa." His voice is husky in her ear and his hands are playing with her shirt.

"I need you Jon. Please." She whines.

Jon takes off her clothes and his shirt. Sansa runs her hands all over him and he seems as if he can't control himself. His lips continue their path downwards until he reaches her breasts and starts sucking on her nipples. Sansa throws her head backwards and tangles her fingers in his hair. 

She can barely hold in her moans when she feels his lips on her folds.

"You're gorgeous." He whispers and continues kissing her cunt.

"Oh."

"Be quiet."

"Don't stop." She whimpers.

Jon sucks and licks on her cunt and she bites her lip so hard but she still can't control her moans. Her hands grip his hair and she feels his fingers circling her entrance. He sinks one inside her and when he realizes it is not enough he adds a second finger. She has never been this wet before. He does not stop until he brings her to her limit. 

Sansa is a whimpering mess and she is thrusting her hips upwards. When she comes her screams are muffled by the pillow.

"I need you inside me right now." She says after she regains her breath.

"Are you sure?" He asks and his hand returns to her folds to circle her nub.

"Oh yes." She sighs.

Jon kicks off his pants along with his underwear and he goes back to kissing her. Sansa can feel his tip at her entrance and she locks her legs around his hips, not being able to wait any longer. He slips inside her, inch by inch, and she feels complete. After a moment he starts thrusting at a steady pace but she wants more. His hands are at each side of her head, caging her in the bed and she does not want to be anywhere else.

"Fuck you feel so good." Jon groans and his thrusts are getting faster.

"Oh yes. Don't stop." Sansa moans loudly and her nails dig in his shoulders.

"Be quiet. You don't want to wake your parents, do you?" He asks as he is moving in and out of her.

Sansa can only moan in response. She can only feel his cock thrusting in and out of her. She can only hear his groans.

When he places her leg on his shoulder, he moves deeper and hits a spot that makes her see stars.

"Fuck Jon. You are so deep." She tries really hard to be quiet but Jon's thrusts are hard and fast and she has no control of her whimpers and gasps.

Jon's mouth is on her neck and one of his hands slipped to her chest to roll her nipple. She can feel herself getting close, her cunt clenching around his cock with every thrust and she comes, biting his shoulder to silence her moans and digging her hands into his back.

Jon's thrusts get sloppier and faster. He can't hold back any longer and he stills inside her, filling her with his seed.

He gets off her and lays beside her. He wraps his arms around her and places a sweet kiss to her forehead.

"We shouldn't have done that." His voice comes out hoarse and Sansa takes one of his hands in hers.

"I know." She says. "But I do not regret it and I would do it again." 

"That's the problem. I don't regret this either. I want you Sansa and I know it is wrong but I can't find it in myself to care." He brings his forehead against hers and Sansa cups his cheek.

"We'll find a way."


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas day is finally here with Sansa and Jon not being able to take their hands off each other. They are careful of course. As careful they can be with their family in the same house, in the rooms nearby. Sansa has a hard time staying quiet and Jon is insatiable (not that she is complaining). 

She has come to the realization that she has never felt like this before. She loves Jon, she knew that she loved him before anything happened between them, but she never thought that she would feel like this. The fire in her heart every time he kisses her, the air leaving her lungs every time he looks at her. She can't get enough of him. She can't get enough of the love he offers her. Pure love, passionate love. The kind of love that exists only in books and movies. Jon is the only one that touches her gently, tenderly and the only one that loves her unconditionally, with all her flaws and quirks. When he holds her, she feels safe, she forgets about all the shit that has ever happened to her and she knows she is not alone.

There are moments when they have their doubts. They are cousins after all. Sometimes they are afraid they might get caught and they really do not want to know her father's and Robb's reactions to their relationship. There are times when they themselves think they should stop, that what they are doing is wrong. _But h_ _ow can love ever be wrong?_ They overcome their hesitation with kisses and sweet loving words, confessions in the dark, calloused fingertips running over smooth skin, bodies entangled when the moon is up, voices muffled and mouths performing their familiar dance.

On Christmas morning, when Jon is sneaking back to his room, a ritual he is used to after four nights, Robb catches him. Sansa can't help but eavesdrop on their conversation. After all Jon was never good at coming up with excuses.

_"What are you doing up so early?"_

_"I had to use the bathroom."_ Jon does not sound convincing but Robb could never figure out a liar, even a shitty one.

 _"Oh okay. I have to go and pick up Jeyne so I'll see you later and can you please wake Sansa up? She wants to bake or something and she said she needed to be up early for it. You know how whiny she gets when she thinks she won't be on time."_ Sansa rolls her eyes at Robb's statement.

 _"Yeah, of course. I'll go now."_ Jon says even though he knows that Sansa was the one who woke him up this morning in a very _pleasurable_ way.

Jon walks back in her room. He closes the door and Sansa smirks at him. "Missed me already?" She basically purrs at him and runs her hands up his torso to rest them finally on his shoulders. His hands grab her hips and he pulls her towards him. Her breath is knocked out of her.

"You know I can't get enough of you." He licks his lips and leans in to kiss her. She puts one hand on his chest and stops him. "Robb might not have left yet." She exclaims concerned and at the same time they hear his car starting and pulling out of the driveway. 

"You didn't care about Robb being here last night. Or this morning..." He whispers and kisses her. The fire is building inside her once again and consuming her, his lips on hers are stealing her breath, making her dizzy.

"It's amazing how much I want you, how I can't get enough of you. You make me mad." He growls and pushes her towards the bed. His lips trail towards her neck, his hands run through her red locks.

"Not now Jon. Someone might wake up." Sansa says as she giggles and not at all convincing. She can feel Jon's lips twitching as he chuckles on her skin.

He gets on his feet and she instantly misses his warmth on top of her. "Come on, you have to bake some shit." He drags her out of the bed as she lets out a whine.

* * *

It is finally time for Christmas dinner, and as Jon could not get Sansa's attention before because she was busy, he thought it was a good idea to look at her suggestively, with a heat in his eyes that makes her knees weak. Sansa unlocks her phone and as discreetly as she can, sends a message to Jon.

_Stop looking at me like that!_

**_I can't resist you, you know that..._ **

_Well resist, anyone will be able to see right through us!_

With that last text she glares at him, hoping to show him that he needs to be more serious about this, but instead she feels his leg rubbing against hers. He has a smirk on his face while he eats and pretends that nothing is out of the ordinary. She smiles secretly and lets this game continue. The voices of her family are muffled as she focuses her attention on Jon. nobody else exists at this moment. Only them, their dirty secret, their feet under the table and their smiles, reserved only for each other.

"So I asked Jeyne to marry me and she said yes! We're getting married!" She suddenly hears and the playful bubble is burst. 

Smiles, toasts, congratulations are heard throughout the rest of the dinner and although Sansa is happy for her brother, she can't help but think that nobody will ever be that happy for her and Jon.

Nobody would ever understand.

* * *

"Oh fuck!" Sansa screams as she bounces on Jon's cock. 

They were back at her place. Their vacation is over as well as their visit to her parents' house. So now she has the chance to let herself go and moan as loudly as she wants, without worrying who might wake up and walk in on them.

As she slides on Jon's cock, she can't help the whimpers that escape her. He is looking up at her like she is a goddess and her hands grip his chest, her nails leaving marks on him that she will blush about when they are done.

"You are so tight and wet. Fuck Sansa!" Jon groans as she squeezes around him. His hands grip her hips and her thighs burn with a sweet ache that reminds her of their constant love making these last few days.

He gets up suddenly bringing his front against hers, her nipples brushing on his skin. His hands run down her back as she grips his shoulders. Their whines and whimpers are the only things heard in the room along with the sound of their skin slapping and her wetness as Jon fucks up into her.

"Oh more-uh-please Jon-" Sansa whines and she feels his mouth sucking on one of her nipples.

"Please I want more!" She begs. She wants it harder and faster, wants Jon to take her and ruin her.

He turns them over and pounds into her. She already knows that bruises form at her hips from how hard his grip is but she does not care. She loves it when he is rough with her, like a beast is unleashed and he loses control because he wants her more than anyone else.

He takes a hold of her legs and bends them towards her chest, her ankles placed on his shoulders and he continues to hit a special spot inside her. Sansa thinks she is floating and she can only focus on Jon's cock. Her toes are curled, her moans are getting louder and when she finally cums, her breath is knocked out of her. She can't feel anything else, only the pleasure, she doesn't hear Jon grunting her name and her eyes stay closed. She is fuzzy all over and her body is tingling with the aftershocks.

"Sansa, love are you alright?" She hears Jon's concerned voice but she is drained, exhausted and sore so she can only nod.

"Shit! Did I hurt you?" Jon continues but Sansa cannot find the strength to answer him.

She hears a phone ringing in the distance. She has a smile on her face and she can tell that somebody has called Jon, but she feels empty. She needs him beside her. 

"Jon..." She whines but he only curses in response.

After a minute, that seemed too long in Sansa's opinion, he is back in her bed.

"What took you so long?" She complains and he kisses her pout away.

"That was your brother on the phone. We're lucky he didn't recognize your voice." He mumbles and his voice sounds strained. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asks.

"Are you kidding? That was perfect. It never felt like this before." She whispers and buries her face in the crool of his neck. She entangles their legs and throws her arms around him.

"I didn't see you at all this week." He whines as he tightens his arms around her. "Not my fault." She says and places a kiss to his neck.

"Do you wanna, I don't know, maybe get away for the weekend?" She asks and the hesitation is clear in her voice.

"Only if we go the cabin in White Harbor. I don't like the sun." He chuckles and she smiles.

"It's going to be a long weekend." She giggles when Jon starts tickling her sides. Their laughs filling the room and Sansa does not think she has ever been this happy.


End file.
